Just A Dream
by LondonGirl101
Summary: Zach turned toward Brennan. "Good luck, Dr. Brennan." He reached out and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "I know this to be a friendly gesture." He said. Brennan smiled. "Thank you, Zach." Booth reached Brennan the moment Zach left. "Hey, Bones. Spill it. What's a matter?"


**Title: Just A Dream**

* * *

She covered her mouth hotly over his once again, sighing as his tongue meet hers. His hands were everywhere. Holding her breasts. Her butt. Her hips… and then he was inside her again. Deeper and deeper… she sighed. Begging, pleading for more. That's all she needed. Just him.

"Booth…"

Brennan jerked up in bed, a yelp escaping her mouth before she could hold it back. Her head quickly turned to the other side of her bed to find the space empty. She exhaled deeply, relieved not to find her partner laying there. _Just a dream. Just a dream…_

She looked down to find herself covered in sweat. Her bed sheets stuck to her like glue.

With her hands shaking a bit, Brennan peeled of her sheets and staggered over to the bathroom sink. She quickly turned her faucet on, and splashed her face with cold water. She looked up to find herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and she found herself surprised that her whole body was shaking. She let out another deep breath, and tried to steady herself. Standing up straight.

_It was just a dream. Just a dream._ She reminded herself. She shouldn't be acting like this. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan. She did not get shaken up over some silly little dream.

But, it wasn't just a silly little dream. A little voice at the back of her head said. Booth was in this dream, and you were having sex with him.

Brennan quickly put this thought away, and turned on her shower. _It was just a dream._

"Hey, Bones."

"Booth."

She spoke stiffly. Barely looking up as he drew near her. He gave her a questioning look, and opened his mouth about to say something, but then Cam came up to him.

"Can I talk to you, Booth?" She asked a little demandingly.

"Yeah. Sure."

He gave Brennan another look, and then followed Cam down the stairs and to the hall. Something was wrong with Bones. He could tell by her voice. The no eye contact. He was going to speak with her as soon as he got the chance.

Zach Addy looked at Dr. Brennan with his eyebrows scrunched together. "I am sensing that there is something… different between you and Agent Booth today?"

"It's not Booth," Brennan said peeling off her white gloves. "It's just me."

"I'm afraid that I do not understand." Zach said standing up at full height, with his eyebrows still together.

"I had a sex dream of me and Booth."

She said it before she could stop herself. Brennan wasn't usually one to blurt out those kinds of things. Especially to Zach. His face now showed visual shock.

"You had a dream of you and Agent Booth."

"Having sex."

"Maybe you should talk to Angela about this." Zach said pointing over to her office. "She would probably consider this as I've heard it, 'girl talk.' I'm afraid that I would not know what to say about this situation.

Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, you're right."

"I usually am." Zach said.

"Thanks, Zach." Brennan said heading down the stairs.

Zach looked after her, his eyebrows still pushed together. _What is she thanking me for?_

Brennan walked into the open door office of Angela Montenegro. Angela looked up and smiled when she saw Brennan. "Hi, sweetie." She said immediately returning to her sketch pad.

When Brennan did not return this gesture, Angela looked up again. This time seeing Brennan's downcast face.

"Bren, what's wrong? What happened?"

Brennan sat down in front of Angela's desk. "I had a dream."

Angela put down her sketch pad, giving Brennan her full attention. "What kind of dream?"

"A-a sex dream." _Why was this so much harder to say the second time?_

Angela's face lit up. "Then why do you look so worried? Was it with someone gross?"

"No."

"Was it with someone you know, so now you're scarred for life?"

"I don't know what that means."

Angela shook her head. "Never mind. Forget that. Come on, Bren! Tell me!"

Brennan took a breath. "It was with-with… Booth."

Angela yelped excitedly, and let out a big smile. "With Booth? To bad it was just a dream…"

"Angela!"

Angela sighed. "Sorry, sweetie. I know. You're just partners."

Brennan nodded her head. "Zach said to come here, and talk to you about it. That you'd know what to say."

Angela gapped at her. "You told Zach before me? Zach?"

"The words just came out. I didn't mean to." Brennan said.

"It's okay," Angela said. "But, lets cut to the chase. Was it nice? So you still remember every detail?"

"Yes. Why do you need to know that?" Brennan asked curiously.

"I don't need to know that. I just want to know that."

"Ahh…"

"Are you gonna tell Booth?" Angela asked.

"Should I? I know he's going to ask me what's wrong when he gets the chance. I could see it in his face." Brennan said.

"Have you been avoiding him?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"I think you should tell him." Angela said matter-o-factly. "Relive some of that stress built up inside you."

"I don't feel any stress…" Brennan said uncertainly.

"Just tell him, sweetie." Angela said. "Trust me. It'll just be better that way."

Brennan stood up. "This is your advice to me?" She asked.

Angela nodded her head. "Yes. Now go. Tell him."

Brennan walked out of Angela's office, heading toward her own. But, she was stopped when Hodgins and Zach stepped in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I tried not to tell him any of it." Zach said desperately. "I was under pressure. I couldn't think as correctly as I usually do."

"What did he tell you?" Brennan said rounding on Hodgins.

"Only that you had a dream. All I want to know is who was in this dream."

"Me and Booth," Brennan said. "That's it."

One second he was staring at her with one eyebrow raised, the next Hodgins eyes went wide. "Whoa! Are you telling me that you had a sex dream of you and Booth?"

Brennan shrugged like it meant nothing, though her cheeks went slightly red. "It was just a dream."

Hodgins shook his head ad laughed slightly. "Just a dream." He repeated.

"I plan on telling him." Brennan said.

"You're gonna tell Booth about the dream? Why?"

"Angela said to. She said that it would help relieve my stress about it."

Hodgins laughed and walked past Brennan toward Angela's office. "If you'll excuse me…"

As soon as Hodgins disappeared from sight, Zach and Brennan saw Booth coming their way.

Zach turned toward Brennan. "Good luck, Dr. Brennan." He reached out and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "I know this to be a friendly gesture." He said.

Brennan smiled. "Thank you, Zach."

Booth reached Brennan the moment Zach left. "Hey, Bones. Spill it. What's a matter?"

Brennan took a deep breath. "Angela said to tell you, so I will."

Booth nodded his head. "Okay. What is it?"

"I had a sex dream of me and you." Brennan blurted out, yet again. She hadn't meant to say it right there. She had meant to say it in her office.

Booth's eyes went wide, and he looked around him seeing a few people looking their way. "Okay, Bones. You don't need to announce it to the whole world."

Brennan raised her eyebrow. "That would clearly be impossible in this situation."

"You know what I mean, Bones."

"No, I don't."

Booth shook his head. "Never mind." He suddenly smiled. "So, a sex dream? Was it good? Or, were you discussed?"

"I wouldn't say I was discussed," Brennan said folding her arms. "But, I couldn't say it wasn't good."

"Really?" Booth asked coming closer to her. "So, you enjoyed it?"

Brennan looked up, thinking. "Hmm… After I got over the shook of it, yes. I would say I enjoyed it very much." She said inching closer to him.

Booth also came closer, so now they were nose to nose with each other. "Really?" "Really."

He barely had to move to close the space between them. As his lips meet hers a sigh escaped both their mouths simultaneously. Her hands unfolded, and reached up, grabbing his jacket lapel. Pressing her lips harder onto his. Her tongue coming into his open mouth. His arm wrapped warmly around her waist. One of his hands reached up. Cupping the side of her face. When her tongue came into his mouth, he sighed again. His lower half responding fairly quickly. They continued to kiss. Again, and again, and again, until neither one of them could keep their breath.

When they brook away, Booth lay his forehead against hers. Both of them looking into each others eyes, while catching their breath.

Finally, Booth swallowed and smiled. "A sex dream." He repeated. "That's pretty hot, Bones."

She smiled. "I have no way of controlling my dreams." Suddenly she reached up and straightened his tie. "I think that's one dream I would like to keep a dream."

She straightened up, still smiling. "Angela was right. I do feel better now. Thanks, Booth."

She reached up and patted his shoulder as Zach had done to her, before walking away.

Booth turned and watched Brennan walk away.

"Anytime."

* * *

**So, this story just came to me off the top of my head. Tell me what you think. :) R&R**


End file.
